


Blown, But Not Destroyed

by MsCashew



Series: The Prompts [1]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Douglas loves Martin, Douglas loves to be extravagant with his love, Established Martin Crieff/Douglas Richardson, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, They love one another so much, Tumblr Prompt, fluff fluff fluff, marlas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 02:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3961174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsCashew/pseuds/MsCashew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Douglas' surprise goes off prematurely. Martin is a little less than enthused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blown, But Not Destroyed

**Author's Note:**

> [_For a writing meme prompt thing on the tumblrs._](http://a-drab-lunacy.tumblr.com/post/116564252251/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you) :D alansdog requested Marlas and number two, 'Have you lost your damn mind?!'
> 
> But yes. I thought I'd start posting requests and such over here, so, here we be says I. Arrr.
> 
> Enjoy, my turtles. ❤

“Have you lost your damn _mind_!?” Douglas didn't know what to be more impressed by; Martin actually looking massively angry or that his face was the spitting colour of his hair.

"Martin, really, I-"

"How in the world did you think that a confetti canon-,"

"Martin-"

"In our  _living room_ -,"

"Darling-"

"Going off multiple  **times** -,"

"Sweetheart-"

" ** _Was a good idea_**?!" By the end of his tirade; he's absolutely purple, his shoulders so hunched, he could easily be an occupant of Notre Dame.

Douglas takes a careful step over the multicoloured floor toward his beau, slowly taking the overly rainbow speckled man into his arms, holding him gently, yet firm, until his captain relaxed minutely, his arms finding their way around Douglas' middle in an almost tense grip.

"What the bloody hell, Douglas?" Was all he muffled after burrowing his face into Douglas' sweater.

"It was meant to be a surprise."

"In our living room?!"

"No, no, mon capitaine. Not at all. . . I was planning a party. For this afternoon."

"For me?" Martin says, peeking out from Douglas' shoulder, flecks of color mixing well with his freckles.

"Yes. . . Well. . ." Douglas blushes at the way those sea foam eyes are looking at him with such a mix of wonder, anger from that confetti blast, and that hint of love Douglas always saw within them. With a sigh, he begins to explain, not wanting his love to wait,

"Yes. I was planning a party for you. My girls would be there. Carolyn and Arthur, of course. Herc too. Your family, ground crew, Theresa even."

"Really?"

"Yes, really." He says, a bright smile warming his face when he spots that hint of a one on Martin's lips that always tugged at his heart.

"Why, though? Why?. . . Why, why?"

"Four excellent questions, mon amour," He chuckles as Martin just gives him a look, "Well. . . I was going to offer this."

Douglas had reached into his trouser pocket as he spoke, bringing forth a small, ordinary looking box. When he opens it to reveal the contents inside to his partner, however; Martin lets a gasp escape his lips.

"I was going to propose." Inside was a simple golden band, a small blue stone looking right at home on the ring.

"Oh, Douglas. . ." 

"I know we've been talking about marriage and I thought since we're heading that way anyway that a party would be in order."

"A confetti cannon, though?" Martin interrupts, a brow highly cocked.

"I just wanted it to be extravagant for you. I wanted to throw a big party for the one I love and want to spend the rest of my life with. I wanted to throw a party that you would think inappropriate yet silly and fun. I just wanted to do something for you, that you deserved."

Martin chuckles, giving Douglas a squeeze around his soft middle.

"I suppose I couldn't expect anything less from a man that wanted to shower his daughter's birthday party with sweets."

"Never." is Douglas' grinning reply, wrapping his sturdy arms around his captain.

"Then yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes, I want to marry you, yes, put that ring on my finger, and  _yes_ , do please continue doing inappropriate things for me."

"Does that include in the bedroom?" He jokes with a smirk that was more of a grin.

"Douglas!" he laughs, Douglas going in for a kiss that lasts a few more seconds than it ought to. 

Pulling away, Martin starts to laugh again.

"What?" The ginger just takes his thumb, rubbing it along Douglas' bottom lip. When he pulls it away, there's an array of all too colourful dots.

"I believe this should be our last adventure with confetti cannons, yes?"

"Oh, we'll see, my darling," He pecks his lips, slipping the ring on Martin's finger with a warm smile, "We'll see." 

**Author's Note:**

> And there we be! :D I hope that was okay and a lovely read for you all. :) 
> 
> But yes, I do so hope you enjoyed. If you wanna come say hullo (maybe see some arts out and about ;) ), I'm a-drab-lunacy over at the tumblrs.
> 
> Until then, bye for now.
> 
> ❤


End file.
